Waiting
by Rethira
Summary: Reyson will wait for as long as it takes. Tibarn/Naesala/Reyson. An Of Hawks, Ravens and Herons sidestory.


Just so everyone knows for sure, this is a SIDESTORY. I have a couple of these written, so I've decided to post this one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters contained therein. I make no money from this.

* * *

**Waiting**

Reyson was old now. Not that he looked it. Like all herons, his beauty was not marred by age. Instead, he'd gained sorrow – it was plain in his eyes and on his face. Of the handful of remaining herons, the only one who seemed untouched by her age was Leanne. His father still awoke crying from time to time, remembering his wife – Reyson's mother – and all the herons that had died during the massacre. Even Rafiel – sweet, gentle Rafiel – was pained now. He had lost Nailah a scant few years ago, and it was plain to all who saw him that Rafiel still suffered.

Reyson too suffered. Tibarn and Naesala had never been going to go gracefully. They would grow old and unlike herons their looks would fade. When Reyson had last seen the both of them, Naesala's wings had been greying and his face had aged – not too badly, he'd thought, but then, he was biased. Tibarn had been much the same. There was an air of wisdom about the both of them. Reyson had never loved them more.

They had been going on a hunt together. Normally, Reyson would have accompanied them, but that day he had been due to appear in Begnion and make several pointed reminders about the laguz and why exactly the beorc weren't fighting them right now. He was also going to make absolutely sure that all the beorc women knew that both Tibarn and Naesala were taken and so was Reyson for that matter. Besides, he had to visit Sanaki's grave and there was one of her granddaughters to check up. After all, Reyson reasoned, in all the thousands of battles he'd been in with both of them, nothing had happened.

But then neither had come back. Not that night, not the next, not for weeks. Weeks and weeks of worry and fear and then, at last, a messenger. Reyson's heart had broken when he heard that all they could find was a handful of feathers and Tibarn's gloves. Even the beast tribes had been unable to tell him anything, only that there was old blood and the fading scent of fear.

Reyson had waited. He was still waiting. One day, he reasoned, one day they'd turn up. Tibarn would be greying and Naesala would be frantic to check for grey hairs. Their feathers would be dull and they'd both be that bit stiffer. But he would still love them, because that's what love is. As Lehran had said, he'd loved Altina until her death and even after that. When he'd loved someone, he'd loved them even as they aged, even when they turned on him, even if they tried to kill him. He loved them despite everything and that was what Reyson would do too.

He was respected at least. In the half century since Tibarn and Naesala had disappeared, Reyson had thrown himself into work. He couldn't think all the time. It hurt too much. So he worked and he worked and he worked and every so often he made a cutting remark and sometimes he turned down propositions. Beorc still failed to realise, even after all these years, that laguz had far longer life spans. They would try to treat him as though he were a virgin and innocent and Reyson would tell them, sharply, that he had fought in Yune's Army against Ashera and before that he had battled against Mad King Ashnard. He would tell them that no matter how hard anyone had tried, Reyson had seen things that had stolen any remaining innocence from him and he would end the conversation by saying that he was waiting for his lovers to return and had been waiting for fifty years.

Reyson was known as the Ice Prince in some circles. Reyson didn't mind. It served as a warning and told others that he was unavailable. And he knew at least that there was fire under all the ice. It would just take two very special someones to bring it out.

Until they returned, Reyson would wait. He would wait forever. He had an eternity to wait for Tibarn and Naesala and he would use it to do just that. Maybe he would love again, in the future, but he would still be waiting for Tibarn and Naesala. He would wait just as Lehran waits. He would wait.

* * *

Yes, very upsetting I know. But there will be more dealing with this later on and who knows, there may be a surprise happy ending.

_Rethira_


End file.
